Trick or Treat
by ShinDragonX
Summary: Yeah, ik its not Halloween yet but I wanted to put this quickly. Enjoy! M  rated later in story.
1. Chapter 1

White Dragon: This story is based on a song from Vocaloid. It's called Trick or Treat. It's sang Gakupo and Kaito. Yes ik it's not Halloween but I can't wait. I was inspired by a doujinshi. Hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Prologue: In the forest (Len's P.O.V) nighttime.

"Come on Len, Hurry up!" my twin sister, Rin yelled out to me while running.

I replied, "Wait up!" Then I heard a rustle in the bushes. "Huh?" I said. Then I turned around and then a bunny came out out of the bushes. 'Oh,' I thought and sighed with relief. I tuned around to see if Rin was right next to me but she wasn't there. "Rin, Rin where are you?" I screamed. Suddenly someone put a blindfold on me so I couldn't see. "Rin, if your doing this, this is so not funny!" I shouted.

"Oh, she's not here," a mysterious voice said.

"Who are you?" I asked while trying to break free.

"Sorry can't tell you," another voice answered.

"Where's Rin?" I question the two men.

One of the men lifted my chin, "Who cares about here?"

The second voice said, "Also your ours, and nobody else."

"Ahhhh-" I screamed until I was dragged into a passionate kiss. His tongue was battling for dominance, eventually his tongue dominated mine. Somehow I was trying to break the kiss but my body won't let me. It kept kissing back. Somehow it felt good. Then I finally had control of my body and broke the kiss.

"Aww, he's already attracted to me," the second voice said.

"So cute," the first voice replied. Then everything went black.

White Dragon: OMG, first time putting in the kiss. Got me a nosebleed. Well hope you like it. Gakupo = first voice. Kaito = second voice.


	2. Chapter 2

White Dragon: Hello Again! ^-^ I feel so happy for some reason. Well I was going to do the first chapter on Halloween but while listening to the song I got tempted to do the story. Yeah, that's all I have to say.

* * *

Len's P.O.V

When I woke up I was in a fancy mansion. I don't know how I got there but somehow this mansion is so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.

"Looks who's awake," a man said in a black fancy suit. His hair was long and purple.

"He's looks so cute," the second man said. He was also wearing the same suit as the other man was. His hair was short and blue. (A/N: I suck at description)

"Who are you?" I questioned the two men.

"I'm Gakupo, the one next to me is Kaito," the first man said. I tried to run but my hands and feet were tied up.

"Try to struggle but you won't get out," Kaito smirked.

"Should we punish him?" Gakupo questioned Kaito.

"Yup," Kaito answered. Then things went black again.

At the Vocaloid house Rin's P.O.V

I knock over the door and screamed, " Len's missing! I don't know how he disappeared from my sight, but he's gone, I tell you GONE!"

Meiko replied, " Probably got raped, I tell you Len is one heck of a shota boy."

Miku screamed, "Meiko, now's not the time to make fun of him, we got to find him!"

I replied, "Right, I'll call Luka and Gumi."

Back to Len P.O.V

When I woke up again, my hands were chained against the wall of the bedroom. 'What the heck is going on here?' I wondered. Then Kaito and Gakupo walked into the room. "What are you going to do with me?" I asked.

Kaito answered, " To punish you for trying to run away." Then Gakupo kissed me again. Our tongues were battling for dominance, of course Gakupo won. Then Gakupo and Kaito bit my neck.

"Stop, please," I moaned. Then there was hickies on both sides of my neck. Then Kaito lifted up my shirt and both Kaito and Gakupo both were sucking my nipples. Then I started to moan even more. Then Kaito slid down my pants and boxers.

"My Len, your so hard," Kaito said. Then Kaito started to suck my dick while Gakupo was licking my earlobe. I moaned even more.

" Please more," I moaned. 'Wait why did I said that, well it feel good though, Wait what am I thinking?' I thought. Then Gakupo lifted my legs then thrusted. "Ahh!" I screamed. Then he thrusted even faster and harder. "I think I'm gonna cum," I moaned (A/N I much times I type that?) Then cum spilled all for my chest. "So glad that's over," I said, panting.

Then Kaito whispered to my ear, "Oh its not done." Then Kaito lifted my legs and started to thrust. He went even faster and harder.

"Ahhh!" I screamed. Then cum spread all over my chest again.

"Looks like Len learned his lesson," Gakupo said.

"I bet he liked it, look at his face," Kaito replied.

I answered, "I hate you."

Gakupo and Kaito replied, "We love you too."

Rin's P.O.V

I finally got Meiko to help us out. We got our stuff and went to Luka's house. Then I smashed the door again.

"I have a weird feeling that Len got raped," Meiko said.

"Yeah me too," Luka replied.

"No! Len is mine! Whoever raped him is so gonna get whacked with a leek!" Miku screamed.

Everybody else except Gumi sweat dropped.

"Okay Rin," Luka said, "Where did you last see Len?"

"Well," I replied, "the last time I saw him was when Len and I were running in the forest."

"That means that Len is at the forest," Meiko answered while drinking beer.

"Lets go," I said. Then all went to the forest.

* * *

White Dragon: OMG, First lemon ever! I can't believe I finished this in one day too! I feel so happy. Plz review! And yes I know I suck at personalities.


	3. Chapter 3

White Dragon: I FEEL SO EXTREME! Thz to Shiken, I feel more excited to finish the rest of the chp. Well yeah, you know what I'm gonna say. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3: A Forgotten Memory

Len's P.O.V

When I woke, I was in a different room. I notice that this was a master bedroom. I can tell by looking at the bed I'm on. I was sleeping on a four star bed that had a black blanket, yellow pillows, and curtains covering the whole bed. When I slid the curtains, I saw a mirror. I moved closer to the mirror, and I was wearing a dress! It was a black dress, with a purple rose attached to it. When I looked to the left I saw a huge window. I looked through the window I could see the whole entire forest. "Wow," I thought, " this mansion is huge!" I was surprised. Suddenly, another thought struck my mind. "How the hell is Rin going to get home?" I wondered. Then my stomach rumbled. "Oh, I think I need to get something to eat," I said. I went downstairs, and I saw Kaito and Gakupo. Kaito was eating ice cream and Gakupo was eating ramen.

"Morning Len," Kaito greeted with a smile.

"Morning," I replied.

"Not used to the mansion right?" Gakupo questioned.

"Yeah," I replied with a sigh, "its to huge and fancy." Suddenly, Kaito throwed a banana at me and I caught it with my left hand. "Wait a minute, I think I met you and Gakupo before, but I can't put my finger on it," I said.

"Yeah, you did," Kaito answered, "we were vocaloids too."

"How come you left?" I questioned Kaito and Gakupo.

"Let me tell you why," Kaito answered.

_Flashback_

_Kaito's Past _

"_Ah stop hitting Meiko!" Katio whined. (A/N Meiko is drunk right now)_

"_Well, stop being a baby!" Meiko ordered._

_End of Flashback_

"Okay, I think I get your story," I said, "you were always tortured.

"Yeah, let me tell you my past," Gakupo replied.

_Flashback_

_Gakupo's version_

"_Why can't I use my sword!" Gakupo yelled._

"_Because, you might hurt some," Master said, "by the you can't use your sword to cut up Luka's fish."_

"_Why not?" Gakupo asked._

"_Cause you need to make Luka like a superior," Master answered, "by the way, its also to make people laugh."_

_End of Flashback _

"Wait a minute why don't I remember you then?" Len asked.

"Because master erased your memory of us when we ran away," Kaito answered.

'I wonder why' I thought.

Meanwhile

"Okay this where I saw Len last," Rin said pointing a certain spot.

"Wait a minute how the hell did you not get loss in this huge forest?" Luka asked.

"No time for answers!" Rin yelled.

"Wait, a minute," Miku said, "why is there a blindfold here?" while picking up a red blindfold.

"This has the scent of Len," Miku said. Then everybody else sweat dropped.

* * *

_White Dragon: Weird ending isn't its short though. And one more thing… WAZZUP! XD_


	4. Chapter 4: The Final Chapter

White Dragon: This going to be the most dramatic part of this story and might be the last. I'll make more I promise. I have a little more free time since its getting closer to summer. I seriously need a new guy anime to watch. *sigh* well got to finish this. By the way this is rated M for cursing and blood.

* * *

Chapter 4 Rin's P.O.V

I probably understand how Len got lost in a huge forest like this. He probably didn't know how to get out. Well the girls and I were looking around, seeing if Len was there. I saw Miku climb up a tree, and I asked, "Miku, what are you doing?"

She replied, "I'm going to get a better view to see anything weird.

"Okay," I answered back.

A few minutes later Miku announced, "Hey, I can see a mansion from here!" That's strange I never saw a mansion here before. When Luka, Meiko, and I climbed up the tree, we saw a huge mansion.

"Hey! I think Len's in there!" I yelled out.

"Yeah, I think so too," Luka replied, "Lets go." As we were walking towards the mansion I thought, "Len don't worry, I'm coming."

Len's P.O.V

After breakfast, I went to my bedroom, then when I about to take a nap, I was a note. When I looked at the letter I saw this.

_Dear Len Kagamine,_

_There is always something you will regret working in Vocaloid. What do you regret?_

_From, Somebody you don't remember._

I thought about it for a few minutes then I realized something. There is something I regret the most. I always die for. Master always make me die. Now, I understand away. They didn't want to get hurt or worse. Under the letter I found a gun. I looked out the window and I saw Rin and the others running to the mansion. They were far away for now. Then I thought of a plan. I went downstairs and talked to them.

Kaito questioned me, "First why are downstairs right now and why do you have a gun?"

"The girls found the mansion, we got to defend ourselves and don't worry I have a plan," Len answered, " It has to do with the gun, and Gakupo's sword. Get it now then I'll tell you the plan."

Normal P.O.V

As Rin and the others open the door, they couldn't believe their eyes. As you can tell they were surprised about Kaito and Gakupo were alive this whole time and they didn't even know it.

Miku bend down to her knees and cried, "All this time you were alive and I didn't know it?" then tears were falling down from her face. All the rest were shocked and speechless, even Mieko was surprised.

Rin thought, "I can't believe my eyes! Wait a minute, They could have kidnapped Len!"

Before Rin was about to say something Luka interrupted, "I know your hiding Len somewhere so speak up."

Gakupo just replied, "What are you talking about?"

Luka answered in a fierce tone, "Don't play stupid with me! I know you're hiding him somewhere!"

"Fine I'll tell you, If .. You beat Gakupo in a battle," Kaito said.

"Fine then," Luka replied while bringing out her fish, "I'll kick his ass."

Meiko whispered to the others, "Let Luka take care of this, while they're distracted we'll looked for Mr. Shota boy. Lets split up."

"Hai..," everyone else replied.

As they looked around, Rin was pulled by someone into the closer. When Rin was about to scream, her mouth and the person whispered, "Shhh, don't let them hear you, they might kill you."

"Len!" Rin shouted.

"Shh… they're after me… so whisper," Len replied.

"Hai," Rin replied. "So how did you get here?"

Len answered, "Well they kinappped me and locked me into a chamber but I manage to escaped for now."

"Good job Len," Rin complemented, "Now lets go out of here." She tried to open the door, she realized the door was locked, "Hey Len, can you open this door for me?"

"Nah, I don't want to," Len answered with a smirk.

"Why?" Rin asked.

"Because," Len answered while pointing his gun at her head, "I want to kill you."

"Why Len?" Rin questioned.

"That's because I always have to die for you because of your stupid mistakes, It's time for once that you die for me," Len said. He shot Rin on the head, as she fell on the floor there was blood all over the floor. "I wonder how is Gakupo and Kaito are doing?" Len wondered.

Meanwhile During the battle …

As Luka was dodging Gakupo fearsome blows she questioned, "How the hell did you get so skilled?"

"I was always this good," Gakupo replied.

"Then why weren't you this good long time ago?" Luka said as she was about to hit him with her fish.

Suddenly Gakupo sliced up her fish, and he just answered, "Because I wasn't allowed to use my sword and Master forced me to be a weaking and make you superior." As he sliced up Luka head off he thought, "Finally, I can now release my sufferings now."

When Meiko looked in the closet where Rin was, she saw Rin her blood looked like a pool as it surround her body. Meiko couldn't believe it, she was so surprised that she even dropped her sake. Then another gun was pointed to Meiko's head.

"Bye Meiko," Kaito said as he shot Meiko. Then she fell on Rin, blood surrounding both of the girls.

* * *

White Dragon: First time making a blood part. Don't judge me! You surprised? Bet not though. Seriously I had this part in my head and I wanted to put this in chps but I had to make the others first. So hope you like the last chapter! Later! XD


	5. Sequel

White Dragon: Ever been wondering who put the letter on the bed and what happen to Miku? Here it is. By the way I did this because I'm bored.

* * *

Sequel

While they were talking, a young boy was sneaking in the window. He had silver hair in a pony tail, and had red eyes. He had a more matured body than Len. He put the letter on the bed. Suddenly, he disappeared with the wind. Leaving no evidence behind but the letter.

What Happened to Miku

Miku was running around the mansion. She couldn't believe what happened to the rest of them. Luka was murdered by Gakupo, Len killed his sister, and Meiko was shot. Her tears were overflowing from her face while she ran. When she opened a door to some room, she saw a huge, and beautiful mirror. She went to mirror and place her hand on it. Suddenly a image appeared. The reflection looked exactly like her but it was a guy.

Miku asked, "Who are you?"

The reflection answered, "I'm your brother."

Miku complained, "I don't have a brother."

"You do, they erased me just because you were acting so selfish," replied the reflection.

"What do you mean?" Miku asked.

"You didn't want a brother anymore since who had to share your fame, so you wanted me to be destroyed. So master had to destroy me," he answered, "and you're going to pay." Suddenly Miku and her brother switched. Now Miku was stuck in the mirror and her brother was revived.

"Let me out!" Miku yelled.

He replied, "It's your fault that I was destroyed." He walked away from the mirror, and Miku was trapped on the other side forever…

* * *

White Dragon: Are you surprised or are you not? Well do you like it? Can you guess the names of the mystery people? Guess and Review!


End file.
